


Heather in the Bathroom

by stopdrinkingthemilk



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopdrinkingthemilk/pseuds/stopdrinkingthemilk
Summary: Veronica just wishes Heather would give herself more credit.





	Heather in the Bathroom

As soon as she saw the pained expression that covered the beautiful features of that perfectly sculped face, now soaking with tears, she did what she'd always do: she embraced the warm, small torso with one arm, gently rubbing soothing circles on the back, and used the other to reach up and run her fingers through the silky blonde locks, long and curly. Whenever this happened, they'd stay like that for long minutes, in silence. And, of course, this time was no different. The only sound filling Veronica's ears at that moment were Heather's soft sobs, and it was among the most painful ones for her to hear.

She hates seeing her like this, but she is more than willing to do that if it means she can be there for her, make her feel better, bring back to her stunning face that beautiful and contagious smile that never fails to make her heart race and her cheeks heat up. The mere thought of it brings Veronica's teeth to dig into her own bottom lip ever so softly, but such simple, swift thought is harshly cut off by the sound of Heather's voice invading the silent space, almost startling Veronica.

"Sometimes I just realize how much of a shadow I am. Always been. I don't even know what it's like not to be behind someone else, following their lead." Veronica listened quietly yet attentively as she vented, breathing in the addicting scent of strawberries that exaled from her hair. "I'm always there, but I never stand out, I never have a say in matters, I... I'm just there, you know? It would make no difference if I disappeared. It would just go unnoticed." _No, it wouldn't._ "I don't matter." _What?_ "To anyone." _What are you talking about?_ "I mean, why would I?" _Where do I even begin?_ "I'm not smart." _Of course you are, have you ever even seen your own writing?_ "I'm not funny." _I've lost count of the times we cried from laughed together._ " I'm not, well, entartaining in any way, in fact." _Why would you even say that? Why can't you see how great you are?_ "Hell, I'm barely beautiful." _Why can't you see it?_ "I just- Nothing about me stands out." _Why?_ "I am so... replaceable."

"Heather."

"What?" A silent second followed up.

"You don't realize how important you are, do you?" The bitter laughter that escaped Heather's lips hurt like a knife to the chest.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No!" The seriousness on Veronica's tone brought the blonde to a complete and abrupt silence. She reached both her hands to Heather's face. "Who cares about 'everyone' and what they think? Focus on the ones who love you and care for you."

Heather did not hesitate:

"Like _who?"_

"Me!" Veronica's hands left her friend's face ever so quickly, only to land over her mouth. Her _stupid, big ass mouth._ She dared to look up to Heather's face. For a second, her expression showed no more than confusion, but as soon as the words, combined with the brunette's reaction, and their actual meaning kicked in, her pretty blue eyes got wide like never before and her mouth agape, pink soft lips Veronica dreamed of kissing were spread apart in an "O" shape. "Sorry" The whisper was barely audible as it escaped the brunette's lips before she just turned around and began to walk away without another word. She was so lost in her own thoughts – _What's your damage? Why would you say that?_ – she barely heard the footsteps coming after her.

"Veronica!" She turned around toward the voice, but could barely registed its owner before she felt a pair of lips press softly to hers - and then came the familiar scent of strawberries. _Heather._ Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Thanks for listening. Call me later, 'kay?" With that, Heather left, left the other to just stand there and stare blankly at nothing in particular. Veronica could still feel the ghosting sensation of the blonde's lips on hers. The biggest smile was now on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Heather's a very good writer, fight me.


End file.
